Kiss Shita Mama, Sayonara
by Rubyrues32
Summary: One-shot of the night Kyuubi attacked. Several POVs, including Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka, and my own OCs just for this story. Warning: OOC, character deaths, OCs.


**A/N:** I'm not really sure where this came from. I was listening to the song 'Kiss Shita Mama, Sayonara' by TVXQ and this little one-shot popped up. I know it's not an update to my other story, but, I hope you like it anyways. And if you've not heard the song, listen to it.

This was only spell-checked by my Microsoft program, if you see any errors, sorry. I'll go through and fix it at a later time. It's 2:30 in the morning. I need sleep. Anyways, here it is. It's not a happy one, beware.

Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize belongs to Kishimoto. The ones you don't are mine (forgive me if some of the names mean something bad or something like that. I was just making things up.) The song belongs to TVXQ.

--

_Blink.  
It's my lips… can you feel it..  
Open, open your eyes..  
Just look at me now._

Fear and heartache was all that Namikaze Minato could understand at the moment. His village was under attack, his wife was in labor, and he knew he would not live past the next morning's dawn. The Kyuubi had not even been at the gates of Konoha for more than three hours, and already, the young man was pulling out all the stops. No… those had long been exhausted. Minato was grasping at the air, desperately searching for an answer.

Finally… it had appeared. It was perfect. Nothing could go wrong once he added the last few details. But he was scared. Oh, was he scared. Every time he thought of the saving ticket, Minato would collapse in on himself, his breathes suddenly not coming so easy. And every time, the Yondaime would curse so harshly the existence of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

He had yet to face his Kushina, his precious wife. How could he? The love of his life was in labor, and he needed to tell her, that his brand new little boy Naruto was going to be sacrificed for a village Kushina had only just begun to like. Minato knew he could no longer put it off, but God, he was scared. The man drew shuddering breath as he added in yet another seal to the finishing technique.

_Boku no sekai no subete datta_ _(You were the world to me.)_

Uzumaki Kushina.. his precious, precious, precious Kushina. They had been married for only two short years, the love of his life playing the role of 'hard to get' perfectly. He had known her since he had acquired his Chuunin status. They had been thirteen and twelve, the young blond falling head over heels at the sight of the older Chuunin. From the very first moment he had known he would marry her. From her striking red locks to her enchanting sky blue orbs. Her graceful figure, finely crafted fingers, womanly muscles, and her perfect lips. Everything, everything about Kushina drew him in. She was the very embodiment of heaven on earth. And her voice, oh, her voice. It was so hauntingly beautiful, so enrapturing.

It had annoyed the young Namikaze when he had found he could not banish his thoughts of her. Every mission he was given, it seemed she had been chosen along as well. Each time he went to visit the old man at the ramen stand, Kushina would be found cooing over the two-year-old Ayumi, chatting happily with the wife. When he found himself at the public baths, yet again, there she was.

After three weeks of these troubling occurrences, Minato had practically run to his mentor and teacher, Jiraiya. He had moaned and groaned until the Toad Sannin had developed a nasty little twitch on his left brow. The aging man had not so calmly explained to the blond that he was in love, no matter how hard he denied it. This amused Jiraiya greatly. His young prodigy was in love! The very thing Minato had claimed he would never fall into! Then again, he had been only eight. And now, here he was, dealing with his lovesick Chuunin.

With a ruffle of his hair and a wink, Jiraiya sent his student off, the man forever cherishing the look of understanding that had settled itself firmly onto Minato's features.

_Nakushita katahou no kutsu mo, (Even about the other shoe that's lost,)  
Oreta chisai tsume mo (Even about a little nail that's broken)_

They had fought endlessly. The number of times a simple conversation had turned into an argument, Minato had lost count. Often, he had found himself struggling to restrain himself, words that would harm Kushina vying to break through. It confused him greatly. How could he love someone so much, but desire to wound them so often? The Namikaze could not find an answer for his heart; he had never been able to.

But he could've sworn that he'd caught Kushina staring at him before..

_Koboshita atsui koohii mo, (Even about hot coffee that's spilt,)  
iroaseta namida mo_ _(Even about the tears that have faded)_

Minato paused in his writing of instructions to be carried out. Gently setting down his pen, the Yondaime leaned back. What had changed? His heart.. it ached even more. A slow and steady dripping filled the silence of his thoughts. When had he begun to cry? Startled blue eyes blinked rapidly as they watched the drops of water cascade onto the paper, the ink slowly becoming wet once more. Sun kissed locks shook gently as Minato brought a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, eyes now closed as tears continued to free fall from his skin.

How had it come to this?

"Hokage-sama, um, the hospital has just sent word and requested you head there immediately. Um, sir, your wife.. she's not doing to well." The secretary winced as she heard the loud yell of anguish filter through the intercom. Surely Hokage-sama did not deserve this? Kaname jumped in surprise as she barely registered the passing form of her leader, his hands quickly dropping a pile of folders onto her desk.

"Make sure those are out by the end of the night, Kaname." The young woman shuddered as she listened to the cold voice of the Hokage, his form quickly disappearing as he transported himself to the hospital. She turned her weary eyes down to the papers, a long sigh escaping her lips. The sun hadn't even fallen, and yet so many had perished, another soon to join them.

_Girl, tell me a little lie  
Please tell me a little lie_

Chaos, it ruled the halls of the hospital. Everywhere lay stretchers, not one empty. Screams rang through the air, the noise mixing well with the foul stench of blood that permeated the air. Doctors and nurses raced back and forth, none having the time for one single second of rest. Any sense of order had long since been lost, shinobi and civilians alike lining the hallways as they awaited their turn. A few brash ones had been sedated, their ability to judge wrong from right crushed by the need to be healed.

The head doctor ran from trauma room to trauma room, each time appearing with even more blood staining his clothes. Sweat dripped profusely from his brow, his breaths no longer coming in easy pants. Now, Doctor Riiku had never been to hell, nor did he hope to anytime soon, but as of right now Riiku strongly believed that he was living there. It had started out slowly, only shinobi gracing his presence as they came in from the outskirts of Konoha, whispers of a beast sent from hell making its way towards their village.

It unnerved Riiku greatly, that some of their best were sent to the hospital, their broken forms lying on the tables before him. Could this mythical beast actually be heading towards them? The man had shuddered at the thought. Before long the numbers of wounded grew, the guards stationed at the outposts closer to the village arriving with reports that the Kyuubi was indeed on its way, the great Nine-Tailed Beast intent on arriving in Konoha. Soon, civilians from the trading roads joined the wounded. And after them Riiku noticed it was the men and women of Konoha that now waited in his halls.

Weary sea-green eyes turned to the right; a mother was on her knees, her bleeding child clutched tightly to her bosom, her screams for help being drowned out by hundreds of other screams. He looked to the left, an older man sat stock-still, his eyes wide as he pressed a thoroughly blood soaked cloth against his right arm.. well, what was left of his right arm. Riiku tsked as he recognized the signs of shock. The man would not live if he was to pass into unconsciousness. Motioning for a med-nin, he quickly bent down to the man's eye level.

"Sir, I need you to blink twice for me. Sir, please blink twice." The doctor cursed as he watched the man's head suddenly fall to his chest. They had waited too long.

"Doctor Riiku! Kushina needs immediate attention!" He didn't need any more words as he pivoted on his heel, speeding towards the stairs that led to the Hokage's wife's room. Word had been sent for the Yondaime, and he sure as hell wasn't going to be on the warpath of the man when he arrived.

_Kikoeru you ni.._ _(So that I could hear you.._

Hatake Kakashi cursed as he dodged a falling tree, making his way closer and closer to the battle front. He had hoped to not be apart of this battle seeing as his teacher's wife was in labor, but they had been so low on shinobi. Why the beast was even making its way towards Kakashi's home baffled him. He had heard of the rumors, whispers of the terrifying Bijuu. The Fox was not alone, no, there were eight more!

The Copy Ninja swore again as he ducked a stray shuriken, he must be really close. Kakashi pressed forward, his hitai-ate already long raised from its resting place over his left eye. He idly wondered if the Hokage had abandoned his work yet. He knew that the man would quickly drop everything if Kushina-chan was in danger. His teacher had never loved anyone as much as he did his wife. Minato had often told him stories of when the two had first met, his smile never leaving his face as he thought of his love. It had been times like those that Kakashi had come to see his teacher in a different light.

When he had been assigned to Namikaze Minato's team, he had been skeptical. He'd heard the rumors, but it hadn't been until they'd been ambushed by a large team from Iwa that Kakashi embraced the blond man as his teacher. Hell, any man that can move that fast, with that accuracy, and come out with not a scratch on him while still protecting his team was well worth Kakashi's respect. The fourteen-year-old Hatake snarled as he pushed a crazed nin off of him, glaring at the pitiful mess of a shinobi. He had _really_ wanted to be in the hospital with Kushina-chan right now.

_Demo, yawarakaku kono te kara koboreta kimi (But, softly, in these hands, you slipped away.._

Minato growled as he pushed his way through throngs of people, both shinobi and villager, no matter that he was supposed to care for each and every one of them. His wife was in danger! With a mad dash, the Hokage shoved past two nurses, his feet seeming to fly him to Kushina's room. With each step Minato's heart pounded harder, with each breath he whimpered as he prayed desperately. Finally, he stood before the door, the noises from inside shaking him to his very core. There were screams, shouts, and clattering of equipment that filtered through the crack. Namikaze Minato was beyond scared. With a trembling hand he placed his fingers on the door, gently pushing the wood to the side, his eyes closed.

"GET ME MORE TOWELS!"

"SHE'S GOING INTO SHOCK!"

"She's not dilated yet! We're going to do a Sea-section!"

"MINATO!" The Yondaime gave a sob as he witnessed the mess. His wife, oh his beautiful wife, she entire bottom half was covered in blood. Sweat covered her body, her red locks damp against her skin. And her face, never had he seen such pain written on his love's face. Snapping out of his daze, Minato ran to Kushina's side, clutching her hand as she grasped at the air for him. "Minato..quot; He winced as he listened to her moan, it was so pitiful. The Hokage looked up at Riiku, his question written clearly in his eyes.

And he received a negative.

_Long way people, long way people_

"Push it back! Push it back! Don't let it advance! USE EVERYTHING YOU HAVE, DAMMIT!" Cries similar to this had pierced the air for more than five hours now, each time the voices sounding more and more desperate.

"It's too powerful! We need to retreat!" Wakari Yuu twisted his head sharply towards the coward who had the audacity to yell such words.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! ARE YOU NOT A SHINOBI OF KONOHAGAKURE?!quot; The man whimpered as he backed away from his commander. He was scared! He had been on the battlefield for over two hours! The demon wasn't relenting! Makinae Tuukiri whimpered once more before furrowing his brow.

"I'M TALKING SENSE, COMMANDER! You've been out here longer than me! YOU KNOW IT'S HOPELESS!" Yuu hissed sharply as he jumped over to Tuukiri, his nose mere inches from the other's face. His voice was cold and deadly.

"You will gather up your balls and you **will** fight to protect your village, Makinae. Or so help me God, if we both survive, I will kill you myself for your cowardice. Am I understood?" Makinae watched him blankly before nodding slowly, his hands gripping his weapons tighter once more. "Good."

Wakari tsked as he turned back to the battlefield, a new strength in his eyes. He would protect his village to his dying breath.

_Soo, kizukanakatta ano hi, hanashikakeru. (So, on that day, when I am unaware, they'll say a word to me)_

"Hokage-sama.. Kushina-san.. she won't be here for much longer." The words were soft and full of regret.

"Please, is there nothing?"

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama."

"Please..quot; Riiku winced.

"I'm sorry." No louder than a whisper. Tanned hands disappeared into blond tufts, the rest of the body shaking as Minato wept.

_Long way people, long way people_

"His name, you remember?" Kushina struggled to speak as she looked into the crying eyes of her husband, her baby boy tucked gently in the crook of his arms.

"Hai," he looked down at his sleeping son. "Hey, Naruto-kun." The dying woman smiled as she watched the two loves of her life. Minato would be a wonderful father to her little Naruto-kun. "Shina, can you hold him?" She turned her weary eyes to his and nodded slowly. Trembling, Kushina lifted her arms as she waited for her husband to hand her their son.

Silence ruled the room as she stared at her baby with half-opened eyes. Oh, he looked just like his father. So handsome and only twenty minutes old. Kushina stiffened suddenly as a sharp pain spread through out her body, her breathing becoming sharp. Soon.. Very soon. A small gurgle drifted to her ears, and she turned her gaze back to Naruto, a smile settling on her lips. How could she love someone so much when she'd only known him twenty minutes?

_Tada, naite naite naite wasureru shika nai (But, I can only cry, cry, and cry.. and forget.._

Minato drew a shuddering breath as he watched his wife and son, his heart aching as Kushina showed her pain. He had prayed more in this night than he had the rest of his life, but he knew what was to happen. It wounded him more than any weapon could. He would not tell his love his plans for their son and the Kyuubi. He couldn't bare it. The Hokage turned to the head doctor, the man having been talking to him for the past couple of minutes.

"Was no complications in Naruto's health. Doing the sea-section probably saved the little guy's life, but it's come at a price. Will you be telling Kushina-san of the seal?" Minato shook his head slowly, his eyes straying once more over to his family. ..Naruto had been put in his bed. Kushina could not feed him, she was too weak. Her eyes were struggling to stay open.

"How.. how much longer?" He couldn't raise his voice to more than a whisper, it hurt too much to hear those words.

"Not very long." Those hurt even worse.

_Nagaku tsuzuku kono michi ni, (On this road that keeps going,)  
ima wa inai kimi e (To you who's no longer here.._

She was losing the battle to stay awake, no matter how hard she fought. Naruto had been taken away from her, but she couldn't protest. She couldn't even move her hand. Her eyes flitted over to the form of Minato, his handsome faced stained with tears that hadn't ceased. Oh, how her heart ached as she watched him. He took painfully slow steps towards her side, anguish written all over his face. He pulled the chair next to her bed and sat softly, his hands encasing hers gently.

_'No, please, Minato, don't cry.'_ She could not form the words, her breaths becoming shallower. She watched him as he brought her right hands to his mouth, the pale lips pressed on her skin softly. Her eyes closed briefly as she drew a ragged breath, a wet feeling making its way known to her mind. He had ignored her. He was crying again.

_Kiss shita mama, goodbye. (As we kissed, goodbye.)_

"I love you."

He watched as she smiled at him, her eyes closing slowly, the grip on his hand loosening by the second. A sob escaped his lips as her hand fell from his, her chest no longer rising. His heart broke into pieces, his other half having left him. He grabbed her cooling hand once more, bringing it to rest upon his cheek. Minato faintly registered Naruto's soft crying from behind him.

"I'll see you soon, my love." He leaned forward as he placed his warm lips against her cold ones.

_Girl, tell me a little lie  
Please tell me a little lie_

A loud roar filled the night air, drowning out all other noises. Damn that Uchiha! How dare he force him into this boring rampage? Red eyes flicked to the shinobi beneath its paws, a growl escaping the massive jaws of the Fox. Did these human fools honestly think they could stop him? He snarled as his tails flew about his body wildly, surrounding landscape crumbling with resounding crashes.

"Hold fast! The Hokage will be here soon!" Hokage? What? Was the shadow of a leaf going to stop him? Kyuubi snorted loudly as he stomped on the human who had bellowed those words. Stupid humans. Stupid Uchiha! He puffed his chest as he drew in the air around him, gathering the chakra he bellowed out the blast of air, dozens more of the humans falling to the earth. Hn, they died so easily. Filthy mortals. They stood no chance against him.

Kyuubi no Yoko twisted his body as he brought two of his tails down on another group of humans, debris covering their bodies. A low growl escaped the demon's mouth as it noticed more and more of the humans appearing. They were like cockroaches! Heh, no matter. He may not have wanted to do this, but hey, enjoy the free killing spree while you can. With that thought, the fox leapt into the air, falling back into the ground hard, an earthquake resulting from his pounce.

_Kokoeru you ni (So that I could hear you)_

Umino Iruka shuddered as he crouched in the corner of his room, his arms wrapped around his legs tightly. Brown eyes were snapped shut tightly, the boy too scared to open them. He feared for his parents greatly, he knew they were out there defending their village. But why did they have to go? Couldn't they have stayed with him? Why? Why had this happened? Iruka whimpered as he heard the loud roars of the demon, his shaking intensifying.

His parents had not been sure of what was to happen. When the reports had come in that the demon was making its way towards Konoha, his father had looked grim while his mother had stayed unnaturally quiet. They had been gone for two hours now, both having left him with a kiss on his forehead and a whispered 'I love you.' It wasn't enough. Iruka knew the day would come when they would not return from a mission, but he couldn't bear to think that day was today. A sniff was heard in the temporary silence. The small form shook once again as a loud scream pierced the air.

Kyuubi was right at the gates.

_Ima, huritsumoru konayuki ga (The falling soft snow)  
boku o dakishimeru (Embraces me now)_

Commander Yuu gasped as his body was trapped beneath the weight of one of Konoha's heavy trees, the broken wood piercing his body. He had only fought for six hours! It was not long enough! The man winced as he breathed in shallowly. Turning coal eyes back onto the battlefield, Yuu realized at how much of a disadvantage he and his men were at. Fighting against an immortal demon was really unfair. But he was proud to have fought for his village for the time he had.

"The Yondaime is on his way!"

Hmm, good, very good. Yuu smiled wanly as he rested his head upon the cold earth. Their leader was coming, and Yuu could go to his wife now. He missed her terribly.

_Long way people, long way people_

_Soo, kizukanakatta ano hi, hanashikakeru (So, on that day, when I'm unaware, say a word to me)_

Minato remained emotionless as he walked about the chamber, he and his master sealers working as fast as they could to paint the walls with the seals. Naruto lay in the middle of the room, the tiny newborn sleeping quietly amongst all the noise. He was just like his mother in that manner. Kushina would always sleep through the loudest things when they weren't on missions. The Yondaime inhaled sharply as he turned back to the seal he was completing. He couldn't afford to think of his late love. Not yet.. Not yet.

"Hokage-sama, I've finished!"

"Good work. If you could please begin working on this set?"

"Hai!"

_Long way people, long way people_

Konoha looked on bleakly as Kyuubi's form become clearer and clearer. The battle had finally reached the village's gates, the stench of death permeating the air permanently. More and more screams filled the night as the villagers who had stayed behind ran for cover, the debris the Kyuubi was flinging destroying the houses near the walls. Hopelessness was all Konoha could feel as they watched the battle. Their men and women were loosing. Badly.

What had they done to deserve this?

_Tada, naite naite naite (But, must I cry, cry, and cry..  
wasureru shika nai no? (And forget?)_

Minato gathered his son into his arms, gently cradling his head as he began to make his way back to the Hokage Tower. His sealers had already made their way to the battleground, the men and women wishing their leader luck. The blond man trembled as he turned his head to the side, fires illuminating the night sky. He hated this. He hated feeling weak, powerless against this foe. Never before had he been faced with this challenge, and now that it was here, Minato didn't know what to do.

Would to seal work? Would Naruto survive? Would the Death God accept? Would he be able to capture the Kyuubi? All these questions and more filled his thoughts as he raced towards his Tower. He lightly touched down outside of the hospital, his heart throbbing painfully as he jumped off once more.

Kushina..

_Kioku ni nijinda namida no kazu wa (Blurred in my memories, the number of tears)_

Kakashi panted harshly as he sent barrage after barrage of attacks at the Kyuubi, none making any difference. He felt useless. Why the hell had this happened!?

_(kaite yuku boku no kokoro) (My heart will run dry.._

"Doctor, I've finished preparing Kushina-san's body." Riiku nodded stiffly to the nurse, his eyes roaming over the quickly destructing village. Everywhere he turned his gaze, burning rubble and dead bodies littered the ground.

"Thank you, Noki." The nurse bowed quickly before racing out of the room, no doubt on to the next slew of wounded. He prayed that the Fourth's plan would work. Anymore of this and Riiku was sure he would go insane.

"Please God, let it work."

_Kazoekirenai hoshi no you ni (As countless as the stars)_

_Long way people, long way people_

"Sensei, I need you to be on the battlefield. When I perform the jutsu, I need you to be there to catch me and Naruto. Or Naruto. Which ever. But, make sure my son is safe." Jiraiya watched sadly as his student rambled on, the young man flitting around the room, his son resting in Jiraiya's arms. The Sannin inspected the seals once again, making sure that nothing would go wrong.

"I'll be there, Minato. ..Kushina?"

"There were complications.. They couldn't save her." The Toad Hermit wiped a tear away as he watched his student fall to his knees, his azure eyes clouded with tears once more.

"I'm so sorry, Minato."

_Tada, naite naite naite, wasureru shika nai (But, I can only cry, cry, and cry.. and forget.._

Sarutobi Sandaime had lived a great many years, and in his ripe age, he had seen too many deaths. This night, brought that number even higher. The old Kage had been at a loss when his successor had come to him, begging for some answer to the crisis that was at Konohagakure's door. Never in all his years had Sarutobi had to deal with a demon lord. He had pondered the cause of this tragedy a great number of times, and every time he came out with no answer. Why had the Kyuubi attacked? It didn't make sense to his wizened mind, and he didn't think it would ever.

"Have the seals been prepared, Sarutobi?" The aged man nodded sadly as he watched Minato pace back and forth, the young man look twice his age.

"Yes. Every thing's ready, exactly as you asked." Minato nodded sharply, stopping next to his desk, his hands rifling through various papers.

"Good, good. Jiraiya?"

"Making his way to the battlefield."

".I guess this is goodbye then." The blond smiled ruefully at the Third, his cheeks still stained with the signs of his never ending tears.

"Aa."

_Long way people, long way people_

_I know, kimi wa mune no naka ni, (I know, you're in my heart, always..  
itsu made mo.._

_Long way people, long way people_

_Tada, naite naite naite.. (As I cried, cried, and cried.._

_Kiss shita mama.. (As we kissed.._

Minato leaned his head down, his lips pressing a warm kiss to his son's forehead.

_Sayonara (Goodbye)_

"Shiki Fujin."

_--_

**A/N:** It was depressing, I'm not fully satisfied, but I still like it. This is my take on what happened the night Kyuubi attacked.

Sayonara,

BloodInYourVeins


End file.
